Luces en el cielo
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: UA. "Creo que todas las etapas tienen cosas buenas, pero en la juventud se vive todo más intensamente (también más inconscientemente) y por eso se añora cuando pasa". HikariCaelum. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!
1. I: Mundo postmoderno

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este fic es para festejar el cumpleaños de HikariCaelum. Le mando muchas felicitaciones y espero que lo disfrute mucho.

* * *

 **Luces en el cielo**

 **I**

 **Mundo postmoderno**

La máquina expendedora tarda mucho en entregar mi café. Es eso o sólo es mi desesperación por llegar a casa y descansar por fin después de una larga y extenuante jornada de trabajo. Mi mente ha de estar tan exhausta que me juega sucio y hace que mi percepción del tiempo sea más lenta y tediosa ¿Qué le pasa a la humanidad? ¿Dónde han quedado los tiempos en los que uno podía ir caminando por la calle y la posibilidad de ser asaltado era mínima? ¿Qué ha pasado con la interminable búsqueda de salvaguardar el honor personal y familiar?

¿Qué le pasa a la humanidad? Me pregunto de nuevo. Tal vez no tenga una respuesta. Tal vez es la evolución natural a la que conduce una sociedad como la hemos formado. O tal vez ya estoy muy viejo y ya me desfasé. Asesinatos, violaciones, celos, robos, ajuste de cuentas; todo eso ya me tiene harto. Cómo sea, a mí sólo me resta un mes de servicio y puedo jubilarme. ¡Cuánto tiempo he esperado esto! ¡Por fin el dulce descanso!

Tomo el vaso lleno de café y emprendo mi camino hacia mi oficina. Ya lo tengo todo planeado para mi retiro, he decidido irme a vivir al campo a Shimane, estoy viendo la compra de una casa antigua. Quiero irme del acelerado mundo de la ciudad y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que ofrece la vida rural.

Le doy un trago al café. Amargo, como me gusta. Hace juego con el ambiente tan desolador que se vive en una estación de policía. ¡Puros problemas! ¡Ninguna buena noticia, carajo! Muertes de compañeros es lo que nos ha tocado presenciar últimamente, muchos de ellos jóvenes imprudentes que se sienten capaces de controlar el mundo. Las únicas buenas noticias que circulan por estos rumbos son los ascensos salariales y de puesto, muy esporádicos; el compañero que se casa o que va a tener un hijo o una jubilación como es mi caso.

Precisamente estoy desesperado por resolver el que se ha vuelto mi último caso. Ya después de eso puedo retirarme a un trabajo de papeleo rutinario hasta que llegue mi bendita jubilación. ¡Pero este caso es de locos! ¡Nunca me había tocado algo semejante! Yo pensaba que eso se veía solamente en la imaginación de escritores que, con su pluma, plasman historias de misterio, engaño y lujuria. Pero puede ser que sea cierto lo que dicen, muchas veces la realidad supera a la ficción.

Tomo la chapa de mi oficina, la giro y me dispongo a entrar para recoger mis cosas y largarme de aquí. ¡Oh, pero que bendita suerte! Al entrar me encuentro a un joven esperándome. Su rostro me es familiar pero no logro recordar con precisión en donde lo he visto. Ha de ser por mi cansancio mental.

El joven ronda los treinta años; más o menos la edad de mi hijo menor, Ken. Es alto, rubio, blanco, parecería un extranjero, pero tiene cierto toque japonés que me hace dudarlo. De cuerpo fornido, posiblemente practicó un deporte en la adolescencia; lo catalogaría como apuesto, sin más. Estoy cansado para tantas deducciones.

Entro y me saluda con una reverencia educada; la respondo, pero es muy leve, el cansancio me está matando.

—¿Detective Ichijoji? —me llama y asiento, soy la persona que busca—. Vengo a hablar con usted.

Paso a tomar asiento, recojo los papeles que tengo en el escritorio y miro de reojo a mi inesperado visitante. Sigo acomodando mis cosas, un intento inútil por desesperarlo para ver si se va, pero que este joven no va a claudicar tan fácil. No me queda de otra más que atenderlo.

—Tome asiento —digo tenuemente.

Él obedece y yo termino de guardar un expediente en el primer cajón de mi escritorio, tengo que revisarlo más tarde. Me recargo en el respaldo de mi silla, junto mis manos, las entrelazo, las pongo a la altura de mi boca, ayudado por mis codos que se han afianzado en los brazos de mi silla; medito un poco esperando ver qué más puedo encontrar de este joven. Tampoco espero averiguar más de lo que ya he inferido, pero con esta pose pretendo intimidarlo un poco.

—Bien, que se le ofrece ¿joven…?

—Ishida, Takeru Ishida, señor.

—¿Ishida? Me suena, ¿eres pariente de Hiroaki Ishida?

—Sí, soy su hijo menor.

—Pues bien, ¿qué se le ofrece joven Ishida? La investigación de su padre aún no concluye, estoy trabajando en ello. Y le quiero aclarar que no permitiré que interfiera…

—No se preocupe, no es lo que pretendo. Vengo a declarar.

Me tomo unos segundos para reanudar la investigación. El último caso que tengo y puede ser que se resuelva antes de lo que tenía previsto. Él puede conocer el trasfondo de las causas, eso me será de gran ayuda. La única duda que tengo es si va alterar los acontecimientos para que su padre salga beneficiado. Pero hay algo que me hace dudar, su semblante serio y respetuoso me hacen imaginarme que me va hablar con toda la verdad que a él le concierne.

—Está bien Ishida, lo escucho.

—Va a ser un poco largo, perdón por venir a estas horas pero tengo que asegurarme que se haga justicia. ¿No le importa si lo entretengo un rato más?

—En lo absoluto. Ya me hice a la idea de salir tarde.

No era mentira lo que le dije, pero unos minutos más pueden ahorrarme horas de búsqueda y trabajo inútil o infructuoso. Un pequeño sacrificio no me hará daño.

—Puede comenzar cuando guste —y me dispongo a escuchar atentamente el relato de Takeru Ishida.

* * *

HikariCaelum, espero que lo disfrutes leerlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo. ¡Muchas felicidades y que cumplas muchos años más!


	2. II: Reparto

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este fic le pertenece a HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Luces en el cielo**

 **II**

 **Reparto**

La velada estaba resultando más encantadora de lo que alguno de los dos había planeado. Era una ocasión especial y por eso toda la familia había quedado en reunirse. Sin embargo, siempre pasan imprevistos que dejan mal sabor de boca, pero ellos no permitieron que eso sucediera, no en ese día.

Las familias Yagami e Ishida, o parte de ellas, estaban reunidas en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de todo Tokio para celebrar el compromiso matrimonial de Hikari y Takeru. Por desgracia, los padres de ella no pudieron llegar porque el avión que los llevaría a la capital nipona no despegó por cuestiones climáticas y tuvieron que esperar en Seúl.

No obstante, Hikari, una linda chica, próxima a cumplir treinta, de piel blanca, estatura mediana, de cabello corto y castaño, finas facciones, de labios carnosos pero delgados y unos preciosos ojos cobrizos, se encontraba más feliz que nunca porque estaba perdidamente enamorada del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y estaban dando el siguiente paso en su relación. Después de varios años de novios y unos pocos de vivir bajo el mismo techo, les hizo ver que tenían más cosas en común que diferencias. Pero lo más importante, sentía que se complementaban a la perfección. Aunque sonara ridículo o imposible, ella sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Takeru, por otro lado, era un joven que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado a la barrera de los treinta. Era alto, gracias a que en su juventud practicó el baloncesto; fuerte, de anchas espaldas y cuerpo bien formado. Su piel era un poco más blanca que la de Hikari, sus ojos eran azules y su cabellera, rubia. Todo eso, herencia de su madre, Natsuko Takaishi, y su ascendencia europea.

Natsuko era de estatura mediana y se conservaba joven para la edad que tenía, ya pasaba de los cincuenta. Yamato, hermano mayor de Takeru, físicamente era muy parecido a éste. Era unos centímetros más bajo, su cabello era un poco más largo y de cuerpo delgado pero fuerte. Él era el menos contento de los presentes, casi no hablaba y dirigía miradas esporádicas a sus acompañantes.

Su postura, por lo general, era estar recargado en la silla y con los brazos cruzados. Era la actitud que tomaba cuando estaba su padre presente. El señor Hiroaki Ishida, también de piel blanca, alta estatura, cabello castaño y ojos negros. Natsuko y él ya tenían mucho tiempo divorciados. La ascendiente carrera como productor de la cabeza de la familia, creó una constante disputa entre ambos y un ambiente denso y cortante, por lo que prefirieron separarse. Natsuko decidió quedarse con la patria potestad de ambos muchachos y él no se opuso. En la mente de Yamato, él decidió abandonarlos.

Hiroaki estaba muy bien acompañado por su nueva pareja: Mimi Tachikawa. La muchacha era alta, con cuerpo de modelo, de piel blanca, tal vez más que la de Takeru y su familia. Su cabello era largo, sedoso y castaño; sus ojos eran del mismo color pero un poco más claro. Ella era la estrella de un programa de televisión culinario que le producía Hiroaki, uno de los tantos que tenía bajo su supervisión. Debido a la frecuencia de su convivencia, la relación de pareja se fue dando ineludiblemente. A ella la había atrapado la seguridad con la que Hiroaki se manejaba, la dulce sensación de poder que lo rodeaba al tener influencias dentro de la televisora y de despedir a cualquiera, pocas personas estabas por encima de él; era un aura seductora. Y a Hiroaki siempre le habían atraído las mujeres bonitas y jóvenes. Desde que se separó de su esposa había tenido una gran cantidad de parejas, todas ellas de mediana duración; un par de años cuando mucho. Con Mimi pintaba para ser distinto, ya estaban próximos a cumplir tres años.

Si bien era cierto de que los señores Yagami, Susumo y Yūko, no habían podido asistir, la chica contaba con la presencia de su hermano mayor, Taichi. El joven era un prominente abogado, una gran promesa que estaba a punto de cristalizarse, y tenía en la mira convertirse en socio de uno de los principales bufetes del país, del cual ya formaba parte. Taichi y Yamato eran grandes amigos, se habían conocido desde la Escuela Elemental y habían compartido clases hasta la Media Superior. Si había alguien con quien Yamato conversaba, además de su madre y hermano, era precisamente con él.

Natsuko tomó la copa en la que estaba bebiendo y llamó la atención de los demás golpeándola suavemente con una cuchara.

—Propongo un brindis —dijo muy emocionada— por esta linda y feliz pareja. Que todo lo que encuentren en el camino sea felicidad.

Todos los demás se unieron a la felicitación a la feliz pareja. La noche estaba llegando a su fin y cada uno de los asistentes se estaba preparando para partir a sus respectivos hogares. De entre todos ellos, los últimos en marcharse fueron Yamato y Taichi.

—Yamato, tengo que decirte algo, tu madrastra es una mujer muy atractiva.

—En efecto, lo es —dijo con un deje de rencor—. Espero que esta chica tenga más suerte que las anteriores.

Su plática se había tornado más amena, la mayoría de los comensales se habían retirado y ellos preferían esos momentos de soledad.

—Sigues sin perdonar a tu padre, no es cierto.

—No es algo fácil, menos si él no pone nada de su parte. ¿O tú has perdonado el constante abandono de los tuyos?

La familia Yagami contaba con una buena posición económica, lo que les permitía ausentarse en muchas ocasiones; algunas por diversión, otras por negocios, pero ausencia al fin, una que le dolía mucho a sus vástagos, en especial a su hermana.

—Terminé acostumbrándome, si me duele es por Hikari, ella todavía sufre y eso no me gusta nada. Como el día de hoy, un día tan importante y faltaron. Si no fuera por tu hermano, que la animó mucho, estoy hubiera parecido velorio; ha sido un gran sostén.

Después de guardar silencio, Taichi se dedicó a mover lentamente el vaso con el poco licor que tenía en su interior. Los hielos chocaban entre sí y con el interior, creando un sonido que siempre lo reconfortaba.

—¿En qué piensas? —le cuestionó Yamato.

—En que ya encontré un nuevo desafío; uno atractivo.

Yamato tomó su mentón un momento.

—Si quieres, hazlo. Sólo te voy a decir algo; va a ser muy riesgoso.

—Lo tengo muy presente, pero es precisamente eso y el premio por lo que vale la pena.

Salieron del recinto y Yamato partió a su casa. Taichi encendió un cigarro y comenzó su andar, con cada exhalación pensaba detenidamente en todo lo que haría. A través del humo podía ver la silueta del nuevo objeto de sus deseos.

* * *

Esta historia surgió en mi cabeza a raíz de la propuesta presentada por HikariCaelum para la actividad: "Intercambio Especial Aniversario II", del foro Proyecto 1-8. Las tres parejas que postuló fueron: Takeru-Hikari, Mimi-Taichi y Mimi-Hiroaki. La única premisa que estableció fue que la trama fuese sería. Por diversas cuestiones, no me fue posible participar en dicha actividad, pero le he pedido su permiso para utilizar dichas ideas para hacerle este pequeño regalo. Por lo tanto, esto le pertenece sólo a ella. También quisiera recomendar el fic de jacque-kari: Más allá de la ficción. Fue el trabajo que se presentó durante la actividad y debo decir que es excelente.


	3. III: Castillos de nube y

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este fic es propiedad de HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Luces en el cielo**

 **III**

 **Castillos de nube y luces en el cielo**

El cielo nocturno estaba bellamente adornado con el constante centellar de las estrellas y la hermosa y enorme luna llena era el gran faro y guía de todas ellas. Hikari y Takeru estaban sentados en la banca que tenían en el balcón de su departamento, disfrutando del panorama sin igual que el cielo había decidido regalarles para terminar con un ajetreado día.

Él la tenía entre sus brazos y con sus manos le acariciaba; mientras ella se acurrucaba, se pegaba lo más que podía a su cuerpo, su cabeza recargada en su hombro y su mano recorría su fornido pecho. La tranquilidad de la ciudad, en esa hora de la noche, hacía juego con sus pausadas y coordinadas respiraciones. Una suave, delicada y refrescante brisa se hacía presente y daba algunas pausas constantemente. Era como si el cosmos, del que todos formamos parte, respirara tranquilamente y ese proceso de inhalar y exhalar se manifestase en el viento.

La velada no había resultado tan bien como lo esperaban, pero lo importante era que habían hecho oficial ante sus familias la decisión que habían tomado. Era el paso natural a su relación, la siguiente etapa del compromiso. Se habían conocido desde muy jóvenes, sus familias se conocían, sus hermanos eran amigos y ellos hicieron buenas migas desde el inicio. Ambos sufrieron duros golpes en el transcurso de su vida y ambos tenían el mismo emisor: sus padres. En el caso de él, fue el divorcio; en el de ella, su constante ausencia.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó dubitativo, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que estaban insertos.

—Sí, ya me imaginaba un escenario semejante. Ya no es ninguna sorpresa para mí —respondió, serena—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sentiste con tu familia?

—Bien, yo también me hice a la idea de que mis padres no volverían a estar juntos nunca más. A veces creo que fue lo mejor, cada vez que pensaba en ello, indudablemente me hacía daño. No obstante y tengan sus diferencias, me es imposible odiarlos; aún conservo un profundo cariño por cada uno de ellos. Me alegró, sobremanera, que el día de hoy nos tratamos civilizadamente. Me parece que hicimos una breve tregua de la constante indiferencia, discusiones y reclamos.

Otro silencio volvió a envolverlos, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte, como demostrándose que el uno contaba con el otro. Que ese vacío que llevaban en el alma podía ser reconfortado y llenado. Que no estaban solos. Ya no, ahora sus soledades se hacían compañía.

—Takeru…

—Dime.

—¿Qué piensas sobre nuestro futuro?

Aunque no lo expresara, en su tono de voz se podía percibir un miedo latente, miedo a la incertidumbre ante la oscura niebla que envuelve al futuro; el negro velo que lo oculta. A pesar de que sus dudas eran comprensibles, no dejaban de hacerle gracia a su acompañante.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Lo único que visualizo en mi futuro es tenerte junto a mí. No importa cómo sea o las circunstancias; pero no lo concibo sin ti.

Una dulce y bella sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica. En sus ojos comenzó a billar un fulgor de esperanza, de confianza, de ilusión.

—Sabes, nunca hemos hablado de ello, pero me gustaría mucho tener un hijo —confesó.

—¿Sólo uno? Yo pensaba en unos dos o tres.

Comenzaron a reír, era una táctica que usaban para hacer amenas las pláticas serias; sin perder cierta solemnidad que suelen llevar ese tipo de conversaciones. Sólo era otra forma en la que lograban conectarse como cómplices. De repente, un pequeño haz de luz cruzó todo el firmamento. Un evento como aquel era muy difícil de presenciar y una total fortuna. Al parecer el destino quería darles un regalo.

Sin perder tiempo, cada uno cerró los ojos y depositó su confianza en el universo para que acomodara todo en su sitio y su más grande anhelo se cumpliese.

—¿Qué deseo pediste? —preguntó curiosa.

—Eso no se dice, sino, no se cumplirá.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que su deseo era el mismo. Cada uno pedía por tener la dicha y la suerte de contar con la compañía del otro. Querían seguirla conservando, que fuese esa pequeña luz que los iluminase en la penumbra del futuro. Que fuera su sostén, su camino, su puente; y en compensación, ellos se ofrecían para hacer lo mismo. No tendrían que preocuparse por lo suyo, el otro estaba al pendiente.

Decidieron continuar con su amena charla. Juntos comenzaron a construir un futuro soñado, armar un bello castillo en la más alta de las nubes. La luz de la alborada empezó a vislumbrarse en el horizonte. En todo ese tiempo mantuvieron su abrazo y se enfocaron en su pasatiempo favorito: soñar despiertos.

* * *

Este capítulo tiene una razón de orden. Lo planeé para publicarlo a las 12:00, tiempo de España, porque es cuando el sol alcanza su punto más alto y alumbra con todo su esplendor (en teoría, pero esa es la idea).


	4. IV: Desafío

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este fic es propiedad de HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Luces en el cielo**

 **IV**

 **Desafío**

Se bajó de su lujoso auto y entró en el enorme edificio. El guardia de seguridad le pidió su nombre y gustoso se lo dio. Al ver que la persona frente a él era un invitado especial de uno de los productores más importantes de la empresa, cambió su actitud y le comentó el camino que debía seguir.

A pesar de tener contactos en las más importantes empresas, de diversos rubros, de la capital, el joven Taichi Yagami se sorprendió a si mismo al notar que era la primera vez que entraba a las instalaciones de Fuji TV. El causante de su inesperada visita no era otro más que Hiroaki Ishida. El señor Ishida (siempre se había referido así a él) se había comunicado a su oficina pidiendo una pequeña entrevista y hacerle una consulta legal.

El edificio, blanco en su totalidad, con muy poca decoración, pero con mucha gente yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, pasando por diferentes pisos, sets y foros. Llego al elevador gris que se encontraba hasta el fondo, tuvo la fortuna de encontrarlo vació, sin embargo, conforme fue ascendiendo se fue llenando considerablemente. En los pisos de arriba estaban las oficinas de los múltiples productores. Era de las áreas más tranquilas del edificio, en comparación a las otras.

Al llegar a la oficina señalada, vio a Hiroaki hablando por teléfono y con una serie de papeles en su escritorio, a primera vista eran solicitudes de artistas que estaban realizando casting para su próximo proyecto. Con un pequeño ademán le dio el paso a su oficina y le ofreció asiento, pero Taichi prefirió observar el lugar por unos momentos, se paró frente a la ventana y apreciar el paisaje que el papá de su mejor amigo disfrutaba todos los días.

—Taichi, me da gusto que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

—No tiene por qué agradecerlo, señor. Será un placer ayudarlo en lo que pueda.

—Esa voz me agrada. Iré directo al punto. Estoy informado de que conseguiste un terreno muy bueno, a un excelente precio, muy cerca de la ciudad.

—Sí, una buena adquisición en bienes raíces. Prácticamente la adquirí para tener un lugar de descanso y un refugio contra el acelerado mundo urbano.

—Claro, entiendo y ese es precisamente mi punto. He escuchado que hay terrenos aledaños que tienen las mismas características que el tuyo y mi pretensión es adquirir uno, para lo mismo, un lugar de descanso.

—Déjeme adivinar, y quiere que como abogado y amigo empiece las averiguaciones y los trámites correspondientes.

—Ya sabía yo que me entenderías perfectamente. Pero, además, me gustaría su podría ir a visitarla y poder ver los alrededores. ¿Qué tal este fin de semana?

—Es una magnífica idea para que vaya viendo los terrenos y estudiar las mejores opciones. Pero este fin de semana podría ser muy apresurado. Tengo algunos pendientes que debo resolver y sería mejor que me dejase iniciar con las averiguaciones correspondientes y reducir alternativas. Creo que si lo dejamos para el mes entrante tendríamos mejores condiciones para tomar una decisión.

—Entiendo, me parece maravilloso. ¿Te molestaría si invito a alguien?

—Por supuesto que no, Señor Ishida.

Estrecharon sus manos. Taichi había coincidido en algunas ocasiones con Hiroaki. Cuando él y Yamato ingresaron a la Universidad de Tokio, Hiroaki les regaló un enorme departamento, en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la capital, para ellos dos. Una de los tantos intentos por apoyar a su hijo con la esperanza de que las asperezas fueran limadas. Lo único que consiguió fue un cordial trato, la confianza que el muchacho pudo haber tenido con su progenitor se perdieron con el divorcio y el total desinterés mostrado en los primeros años, unos muy cruciales para un joven Yamato.

—Ahora, pasando a temas más personales, quisiera darte un consejo. Estoy al tanto de que estás en la mira de un importante ascenso, que tienes la posibilidad de hacerte socio —Taichi respondió afirmativamente—. Pues déjame decirte que los jefes tomamos muy en cuenta un aspecto: el matrimonio. Socialmente, es visto como un paso de madurez y responsabilidad ciudadana y eso dice mucho en el trabajo; así conseguí mi primer ascenso. También entiendo que has querido disfrutar de tu soltería lo más que se pueda, y eso lo respeto. Sólo es un consejo que muy probablemente te pueda servir.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

En ese momento, una mano tocó la puerta de la oficina y la presencia de la joven Mimi Tachikawa se hizo notar.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—Claro que no, Mimi —expresó Hiroaki, al momento en el que se ponía de pie—. Taichi, no sé si la recuerdes; ella es mi novia, Mimi Tachikawa.

—Por supuesto, un placer volverla a ver Señorita Tachikawa —saludó Taichi con una pequeña reverencia.

—El gusto es mío. Hiroaki, es hora de almorzar. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Lo siento mucho Mimi, pero eso no me va a ser posible hoy. Tengo que terminar este papeleo para el programa de canto y en una hora tengo una comida con el director. Así que no voy a poder acompañarte —después de unos minutos de silencio, Hiroaki volvió a hablar—. Taichi, ¿ya comiste?

—Aún no, hice una reservación para después de nuestra plática.

—¡Ah, qué bien! ¿Te molestaría acompañar a Mimi?

—En lo absoluto. Para mí será todo un placer.

Taichi se acercó la puerta y le cedió el paso a su ahora acompañante, quien se despidió de su novio. Hizo lo mismo cuando entraron al elevador y al salir del edificio. Estando en el estacionamiento se detuvo un momento.

—Nos vamos en mi auto o en el tuyo.

—En el tuyo, no tengo ganas de manejar —fueron los primero diálogos que cruzaron, fuera de la práctica de las presentaciones convencionalmente dictadas.

Mimi se quedó en la entrada del edificio esperando. Cuando Taichi llegó, se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

—¿Siempre eres así de amable con las personas?

—Sólo con las mujeres bonitas.

Ambos dibujaron una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Taichi lanzaba miradas furtivas a Mimi y se dio cuenta de que ella hacía lo mismo y su sonrisa se ensanchó. En definitiva su nuevo desafío sería muy divertido.

* * *

Le comunicó a HikariCaelum, que este capítulo lo traté de publicar a las 17:55, hora de España.


	5. V: Probando el fruto prohibido

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este fic es propiedad de HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Luces en el cielo**

 **V**

 **Probando el fruto prohibido**

El clima había decidido ofrecer algo distinto a lo de días anteriores. La carretera estaba cubierta con una tenue neblina; lo que significaba una completa molestia para los conductores y esas eran, precisamente, las quejas de la joven Mimi Tachikawa. Su novio, Hiroaki, la había descuidado los últimos días por una severa carga de trabajo, que era ya lo de costumbre, y en compensación la había invitado a pasar un fin de semana en una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad, lugar en el que pensaba realizar una adquisición patrimonial.

El pequeño Eclipse último modelo, iba recorriendo a una gran velocidad la carretera. El auto fue un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Hiroaki. Siempre pensó que escogió esa concesionaria porque Yamato era uno de los contadores y lo más seguro es que obtuvo un jugoso descuento; aunque no se quejaba por ello.

Sí bien conducirlo, le producía una considerable alegría, últimamente su vida de había enfrascado en una monótona rutina gris. De la casa al trabajo, a alguna sesión fotográfica, almuerzos en solitario y noches que pasaba con una sensación de abandono. Las salidas con sus amigos solían ser pocas y eso la aburría mucho y hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba algún centro nocturno. Aceleró un poco al recordar el más reciente desplante, habían quedado de viajar juntos, pero algo de último momento, relacionado con el trabajo, se lo impidió y para no hacerle un desaire al anfitrión, decidieron que ella acudiera sola.

Pero a veces la vida te da, de imprevisto, aquello que más anhelas. Todo empezó cuando Taichi Yagami, amigo íntimo de la familia de su novio, había cedido invitarla a comer a petición de Hiroaki. Tuvo que admitir que pasó un rato agradable, como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Taichi era un joven lleno de energía y vitalidad, algo de lo que estaba careciendo su relación. Además, en la corta charla que sostuvieron, se dio cuenta de que podía hablar de cualquier tema de actualidad aunque no le fuese interesante en lo más mínimo, Y tenía que admitirlo, feo no era y ella no le era indiferente. Prueba de ello fueron las múltiples miradas furtivas y ocasionales y hasta ciertos coqueteos que se enviaban constantemente en las varias ocasiones que habían coincidido en el último mes. Pareciese que el destino quería unirlos.

Al contrario, era alto, delgado, buen mozo, de cuerpo fornido y bien formado, sonrisa blanca y cierto sentido del humor. Dejo sus cavilaciones por un momento, porque estaba llegando a la entrada. Era de camino de terracería, con un bosque rodeándolo, después de algunos metros, pudo divisar la casa. Era antigua, completamente de madera y considerable tamaño; ni muy grande ni muy chica.

Delante de la entrada se encontraba un cansado Taichi. Sostenía un hacha en una de sus manos y una pila de troncos se hallaba a su alrededor, mientras pasaba el otro brazo por su frente. Se paró a examinarlo detenidamente, estaba usando unas pesadas botas negras, un vaquero color azul claro y en la cintura llevaba amarrado un gran cinturón de herramientas. Dedujo que, para realizar más cómodamente ese trabajo, se había despojado de su playera; mostrando su desnudo y moreno torso por el cual corrían algunas gotas de sudor; permitiéndole ver su trabajado abdomen, sus formados pectorales y fuertes brazos.

De repente, vio que el joven se acercó a su vehículo y procedió a apagarlo. Taichi, prontamente, se colocó a un lado de la puerta y accionó la manija y la abrió para permitirle salir. Como buena mujer, no bajó de inmediato. Comenzó a meter algunas cosas a su bolso y se lo colgó para abandonar el auto. Al hacerlo, Taichi le tendió la mano y le ayudó para que no cayera debido al disparejo camino de tierra. Su calzado, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, era inapropiado para la ocasión, sin lugar a dudas, eso iba a ser un serio problema. El resto de su vestimenta también: una falda rosa, cuyo largo llegaba casi a las rodillas, y una remera negra.

—¿El Señor Ishida no vino? —preguntó Taichi.

—No pudo, dijo que llegará mañana. Hoy se le presentó algo de último momento, para variar. Trató de comunicarse contigo pero no lo consiguió, al parecer estas fuera del área de servicio.

—Estamos, Mimi. Y sí, eso es correcto, no hay buena señal en este lugar. Precisamente por eso adquirí esta propiedad. La utilizo cuando quiero desconectarme del mundo. Además, de encontrar la calma con algunas actividades, como acampar, por ejemplo.

Mimi, por más que quiso, no pudo despegar la vista del cuerpo descubierto de Taichi y él se dio cuenta de ello.

—Tú también estás muy guapa —exclamó haciéndola reaccionar y que se sonrojase al verse descubierta. Eso sólo hizo que la sonrisa de Taichi se ensanchara.

—Bueno ya. ¿En dónde me voy a quedar?

—Preparé un par de habitaciones, te acompaño.

Taichi emprendió la marcha y Mimi trató de hacerlo lo más cuidadosamente posible. Al ver que la joven no estaba a su lado, volteó a verla y se acercó para ayudarla. Esa acción la tomó por sorpresa y se tropezó. Pero, por fortuna, nunca llegó a tocar el suelo, porque en un rápido movimiento, Taichi había podido impedir su caída. La tomó por la cintura y sus rostros quedaron de frente y cada uno examinaba las facciones del otro.

Al percatarse, de que en serio tendría problemas para moverse, Taichi la acompañó llevándola del brazo hasta el interior de la casa. Luego le pidió las llaves y se dispuso a bajar el equipaje para después continuar con sus labores.

Volvió a tomar su herramienta y golpear los troncos por el centro. Después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que Mimi estaba detrás, en la puerta corrediza, mirándolo detenidamente. El decidió ignorarla, por el momento, y seguir con lo suyo. Agarró el hacha y partió hacía el bosque para cortar un nuevo árbol. Ella lo siguió, al haber cambiado su calzado por uno deportivo se le facilitó la tarea. Pero en un parpadeó, él dio unas cuantas vueltas y lo perdió de vista.

Se recargó en un árbol y de repente, Taichi apareció poniendo apoyando sus manos a los lados apresándola entre ellos, aunque con un considerable espacio. Sus rostros volvieron a quedar de frente.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —él lanzo esa pregunta en un susurro que claramente pudo escuchar. Su respiración estaba agitada, no sabía si por el despliegue físico o por nerviosismo. La de ella también se aceleró.

—Vine a buscarte porque necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Quiero que nos dejemos de hacer tontos y hablemos claramente. Ambos sabemos que le atraemos al otro y que nos hemos estado coqueteando.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Creí que en verdad estaba siendo discreto —dijo con un tono, evidentemente, sarcástico.

—¡Es en serio!

—¿Y qué es lo que exactamente quieres hablar?

—Quiero preguntarte si hay algo que nos falte. Si aún nos queda por probar algo y terminar con esto de una buena vez.

—Sí, aún nos queda algo que probar. Nos queda el prohibido ensayo del deseo —y dicho esto, despareció la distancia que existía entre sus labios, y se unieron una fuerte y desesperada caricia. Al terminar, Taichi la miró directamente a los ojos y agregó algo—. Además, entérate que no tengo la menor intención de terminar en este punto.

—Eso me temía.

Trataron de besarse nuevamente, pero el sonido de un automóvil en las cercanías del terreno los alerto. De repente, Mimi reconoció el vehículo de Hiroaki y pronta se apresuró a regresar a la casa. Taichi se quedó estático por unos momentos, después emprendió la marcha y se acercó a las inmediaciones de la casa sin salirse del bosque. Encontró un perfecto escondite entre los arbustos los cuales se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

Lo primero que vio le retorció el estómago. El apasionado beso que estaba compartiendo la pareja no era de su agrado.

—Creí que llegarías mañana —expresó ella con un fidedigno tono de sorpresa.

—Bueno, la verdad es que el asunto carecía de dificultad, no me tomó mucho tiempo resolverlo y decidí darte una sorpresa. ¿Verdad que te sorprendí?

—Que no te quepa la menor duda de eso.

—¿Y Taichi? ¿En dónde está?

—Creo que dijo que iba a ir a cortar leña.

—¿Entonces tenemos la casa para nosotros solos?

—No por mucho tiempo —quiso dejarlo en claro.

—Pues entonces vamos a aprovecharlo —y entraron al recinto.

Taichi corrió con coraje y tomó su hacha acercándose al árbol que pretendía tumbar y vaciar ese sentimiento de rabia que lo estaba empezando a inundar. Con cada golpe la ira iba aumentando hasta su objetivo se dio por vencido y cayó asegurándose de hacer el mayor ruido posible. Cayó de la misma forma en la que la cordura de Taichi comenzaba a derrumbarse.

* * *

Para terminar este día, un capítulo más. Espero que HikariCaelum haya tenido un gran cumpleaños. Reitero mis felicitaciones.

En México, el 2 de octubre no se olvida.


	6. VI: Mirando a través del vidrio

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este fic es propiedad de HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Luces en el cielo**

 **VI**

 **Mirando a través del vidrio**

Estaba dentro de su auto, conduciendo a altas horas de la noche y se dirigía a un sitio determinado. Lo que empezó como un simple juego, un pequeño reto personal, cada vez más se estaba convirtiendo en algo serio y peligroso. Nunca negó que se sintió atraído por ella desde el primer momento en que la vio. Y cómo no hacerlo si era bellísima y en el corto tiempo que la había estado tratando descubrió que no sólo era física sino interior. Ella tenía algo que lo volvía loco y no se esforzaba en buscarle una explicación, nada más se limitaba a disfrutar del momento.

El único que estaba al tanto de todo era Yamato y había prometido no decir nada. Decir que todavía le guardaba rencor a su padre era quedarse corto, sin embargo, había algo más que todavía no había podido identificar del todo.

Se aparcó en el lugar previamente acordado un poco antes de hora señalada. Su puntualidad era un aspecto que había cambiado con el tiempo. De joven siempre fue muy impuntual y se había forjado cierta reputación. Pero fue al ingresar al mundo laboral que dicho defecto desapareció pues sus nuevas obligaciones le exigían cumplir en ese aspecto. Ahora, una naciente necesidad lo orillaba a llegar un poco antes a su cita.

Había pasado un mes entero desde que compartieron su primer beso. Todo ese tiempo, llevaban viéndose a escondidas. Lo cierto es que lo riesgoso que ello representaba le era totalmente atractivo, posiblemente ella compartía su opinión aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiese hablado. La primera noche que pasaron juntos, en el departamento de ella, fue una inolvidable. Nunca había disfrutado tanto del acto sexual como en esa ocasión y los encuentros posteriores fueron igual de buenos. Poco a poco se iba adentrando como un adicto, porque eso era ella, una placentera adicción y la disfrutaría desde el momento en que la tuviera enfrente.

—Estoy ansioso de que llegues, Mimi —expresó mientras enfocaba su vista en el espejo retrovisor.

 **~ · ~**

Los grandes ventanales de su departamento le permitían ver la ciudad. Pero su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Siempre se preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba. La respuesta no era de su agrado. Estaba enojada, con Hiroaki, con Taichi, con sus padres, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, viejos compañeros de clase. Pero sobre todos ellos, estaba enojada con ella misma.

De niña lo único que quería tener era fama. Era consciente de que poseía aptitudes físicas para ello; además de carisma, eso era innegable. Su belleza era su pase de entrada al mundo del espectáculo, en cualquiera que fuese su rol. Se veía como una actriz famosa de cine o televisión, o una gran cantante, o una despampanante modelo.

Pero al llegar a la adolescencia, creyó firmemente que eso no era suficiente. Un día escuchó a un compañero decirle a otro que las mujeres bonitas tenían como único atractivo eso, su belleza, pero que carecían de la más elemental inteligencia. Ese comentario nunca le agradó. Se prometió a si misma que ella no sería una cara bonita con una cabeza hueca. Para ello, se preparó concienzudamente. Estudió Ciencias de la comunicación e idiomas. En sus tiempos libres había tomado cursos de pintura, fotografía, baile y gastronomía y parecía tener un talento nato para estar a la moda.

Pero aunque tenía todo eso, muchas puertas se le cerraron. Aprendió que a veces el talento no es suficiente, en algunas ocasiones valen más las alianzas, las amistades y los contactos. Miraba como chicas, ciertamente hermosas, pero poco inteligentes, conseguían los puestos para los que se postulaba. Entendió que ellas les ofrecían a los productores algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar. Su orgullosa y férrea lucha contra ese estúpido estereotipo se lo impedía.

Un buen día, mientras esperaba su turno para una entrevista, se encontró con un apuesto joven, caucásico, rubio y de ojos azules. Él la abordó y entablaron una amena plática. Le platicó sobre su situación y él decidió ayudarla. Al principio se resistió, iba en contra de todo por lo que estaba peleando. Pero como todos, tuvo un momento de debilidad y cedió.

El joven, de nombre Yamato, le presentó a su padre: Hiroaki. Uno de los más importantes productores de la compañía. La primera impresión que tuvo de él le fascinó. Vio como exigía lo mejor de todos para que el trabajo saliese bien, lo vio reprender a todo aquel que no hacía lo que pedía y hasta presenció cómo despedía a un empleado sin mostrar el menor rastro de duda. Fue la primera vez que se vio seducida por el poder.

Tampoco podía negarlo, Hiroaki era atractivo e interesante. Como un favor especial a su hijo, le concedió algunas apariciones esporádicas, nada grande. A partir de ahí, se sintió muy apegada a su nuevo mecenas y eso, poco a poco, le fue rindiendo frutos, sin mencionar que cada vez quedaba más fascinada con él. El siguiente paso de su relación se dio casi con naturalidad. Estaban festejando en una cena que Mimi había sido aprobada como la conductora del nuevo programa de cocina y una cosa terminó llevando a otra, hasta que terminaron compartiendo el mismo lecho.

Su trabajo era impecable, se desenvolvía como pez en el agua. Llegaba temprano a todos sus llamados, participaba en la parte creativa, no tenía el más mínimo error frente a cámara y tenía un gran manejo del lenguaje, sin mencionar que su conocimiento culinario era notable; había viajado por varios países y se había interesado por su gastronomía. Al poco tiempo, formalizaron su relación. No hubo tanto escándalo porque, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Hiroaki había terminado con su última pareja pocos días antes de conocerla.

Era un hecho que se había enamorado. Hiroaki era guapo, interesante, serio, responsable en su trabajo, seductor, con esa aura de poder rodeándolo y con mucha experiencia, especialmente en el terreno sexual. Nadie la había tratado como él y ese fue el tenor los primeros dos años. Después, las cosas se empezaron a enfriar, como todo, y cuándo comenzó a suceder, tampoco estaba claro. Sus constantes descuidos eran la razón de su enojo.

Metió su nariz en la camisa, de caballero, que llevaba puesta, la única prenda que estaba vistiendo, y respiró su aroma. Pertenecía a Taichi, la había tomado de su closet la primera vez que fueron al departamento del chico y disfrutaba mucho sentirla sobre su piel. Cuando lo conoció, en la cena que había organizado Takeru para hacer oficial su compromiso, le pareció un joven interesante y con un aura de poder incipiente, en potencia y atractiva. La importancia que estaba adquiriendo en el terreno profesional era prueba de ello.

Los coqueteos no tardaron en llegar, ese mismo día, con algunas miradas. Pero fue en una de las tantas visitas a la oficina de Hiroaki que inició todo. Ahora tenían una relación furtiva que le emocionaba en demasía. Le excitaba mantener ese secreto y disfrutarlo al máximo y jugar con el destino, corriendo el riesgo de ser descubiertos. El hambre, la fogosidad y vigorosidad de Taichi estaban llenando el vacío que estaba dejando su noviazgo. Por eso estaba enojada con él, por ofrecerle algo que la hacía dudar.

Comenzó a vestirse, pues tenía una cita con Taichi, en no pocos minutos y quería estar lista. Mientras lo hacía, sus primeras preguntas regresaban a su mente. Su programa contaba con buenos niveles de audiencia y las críticas, por lo general, eran favorables. Pero era el medio la que dudaba de ella. Los compañeros tenían la idea de que la principal razón de su éxito era su relación con su productor; él la preparaba y la mantenía a flote a cambio de favores sexuales; lo de siempre. Estaba enojada con ella misma porque, en parte, había terminado por hacer lo que siempre odió. Se valió de un contacto y sostuvo relaciones con él para llegar a su meta. Aunque su conciencia estaba tranquila, no toleraba, del todo, las murmuraciones que la rodeaban; eso era, en mucho, lo que quería evitar y no lo logró.

Sin embargo, dejaría de un lado todas esas cavilaciones. Quería olvidarse de todo lo que se había vuelto su mundo y Taichi era ese escaparate.

 **~ · ~**

Ya era de madrugada y era una de las pocas personas que permanecía en su puesto. La fuerte carga de trabajo lo ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada. La verdad es que no le apetecía pensar en los problemas que estaba arrastrando. Primero, la relación con el mayor de sus vástagos no era cómo él la hubiera deseado. Segundo, la boda del segundo lo había tomado por total sorpresa. Tercero, el reencuentro con su ex esposa y con toda su familia había abierto una vieja herida que creyó haber olvidado. Cuarto, y último punto, su relación había caído en el peligroso bache del aburrimiento. Esperaba que con el gran obsequio que pensaba darle las cosas se arreglaran. Para eso quería un lugar apartado del trabajo y las cosas diarias; un espacio para ellos dos.

También esperaba que el trabajo le sacara de la cabeza la mente de tanta tentación. Siempre estaba rodeado de bellas mujeres y la idea de permanecerle fiel a una sola le parecía anticuada. Además, la naturaleza parecía querer demostrar que los animales, no muy distintos de los humanos al ser parientes, se inclinaban más por la poligamia.

Pero la cruda verdad de la que quería huir era de la soledad y la sensación de abandono. Quería compensar el vacío que provocó su divorcio con un cariño diferente. Lo cierto es que esa sensación seguía acompañándolo a pesar de haberlo intentado con diversas mujeres pues ninguna de ellas llenarlo por completo. Al final terminaba cayendo en el tedio y buscando cariño y consuelo en otro lado.

Se paró de su escritorio, se encaminó a la pequeña mesa de centro y se sirvió un poco de whisky, tomó el vaso y miró por la ventana mientras ingería el primer sorbo. La ciudad de noche se veía preciosa, iluminada y tranquila. Pero su alma estaba inquieta, tenía la vaga esperanza de que Mimi fuera la persona que llenaría ese hueco. Al principio de su relación eso aparentaba, aunque para ser justo, cada inicio de relación se decía lo mismo. Lo diferente de Mimi, es que esa primera etapa de enamoramiento había durado más que con las otras. Y es que todo de ella le fascinaba: su cuerpo, su tersa piel, su cabello, sus ojos. Disfrutaba del sexo como nunca lo había hecho y esa sensación lo hacía sentir joven y vigoroso. Esa jovialidad le hacía olvidar su dolor y lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo y no estaba dispuesto a perder eso, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en la vida.

Mientras él pensaba todo eso; el constante brincar de un auto estacionado en una calle vacía, significaba la materialización, sin su conocimiento, del derrumbe de sus anhelos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído hasta este punto de la historia!** Quisiera ofrecer una disculpa al resto de los lectores que ha tenido este fic por no agradecer antes el que hayan dado vida a esta historia. Sólo quiero aclarar que mi principal objetivo era alegrarle el cumpleaños a HikariCaelum durante las 24 horas en las que publiqué los 5 capítulos anteriores.

Un par de ejemplos son la misma **HikariCaelum** , a quien agradezco las halagadoras palabras que ha tenido sobre lo escrito hasta ahora. El otro caso es el de **Veritho Frankqui**.

HikariCaelum, espero que sigas disfrutando de tu regalo.


	7. VII: Mal presentimiento

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este fic es propiedad de HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Luces en el cielo**

 **VII**

 **Mal presentimiento**

Parecía que todo se estaba conjuntando para que tantas cosas buenas estuviesen pasando. Primero, tenía una hermosa y estable relación con, la que consideraba, la mejor mujer del mundo. Segundo, su relación con su familia, no había sido tan cordial en años y todo por su futura boda. Tercero, acababan de informarle que su más reciente libro sería presentado en París y quería que fuese a dar una pequeña conferencia.

Esta última noticia se la habían anunciado unos días antes y la primera persona a la que se lo comunicó fue a su linda Hikari. Se lo dijo en una cena especial, en la que, inesperadamente, ella también le dio una noticia. Le ofrecían la oportunidad de participar de asistir a un Congreso internacional relacionado a la pedagogía, su área de estudio, que iba a realizarse en Londres, la semana previa a la presentación de su libro. Sin pensarlo, decidieron aprovechar la ocasión para hacer un viaje en pareja, disfrutar de un tiempo juntos y apoyar al otro en el terreno profesional.

Por eso estaba en ese lugar, una librería. Como iba a tener un par de largos viajes en avión, prefirió renovar su biblioteca con unos cuantos ejemplares y buscar algo de entretención. Una novela, poesía y un pequeño cuento, fueron sus elecciones. Salía muy contento de uno de sus lugares favoritos, con la única tristeza de no contar con la compañía de Hikari quien tenía asuntos pendientes que atender.

Al salir se topó con una escena completamente extraña para él. Acababa de ver a Mimi entrar en un callejón oscuro y con pinta de estar abandonado. Eso no le dio buena espina, por suerte, la muchacha no se había percatado de su presencia y se vio obligado a investigar un poco más y ayudarla si la situación lo ameritaba. Entró al callejón y avanzó unos metros más. Pero jamás se le pasó por la mente ser testigo de la escena que se plantó ante sus ojos: estaba viendo como Mimi y Taichi compartían un beso pasional e intercambiaban caricias.

Partió del lugar lo más sigiloso que le fue posible. Por suerte se había escondido detrás de un contenedor de basura y al salir del lugar vio que ninguno de los dos notó su presencia. En cuanto pudo, salió corriendo sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Sus pasos lo llevaron a un lindo parque en que trataba de pensar o de alejar de su mente de lo que se acababa de enterar, porque tenía el presentimiento de que eso no podía terminar bien. Fue cuando pensó que tenía que sacar eso de su organismo y para eso necesitaría de una persona totalmente discreta y sólo se le ocurría una: Yamato.

Sin perder tiempo, partió rumbo al departamento de su hermano y pronto se vio frente a su puerta. Tocó un par de veces y esperó ser recibido. Yamato le cedió en paso y se ubicó en la sala, vio una pequeña botella de licor, se sirvió medio vaso y lo tomó de golpe, lo cual llamó la atención del mayor, quien decidió tomar asiento.

—¿Te ocurre algo Takeru? No es muy normal verte haciendo eso.

—Es que estoy impresionado y nervioso y necesitaba calmarme urgentemente.

—Sí, ya me estoy dando cuenta. ¿Por qué estás así?

—Necesito que seas discreto, hermano, lo que te voy a decir es muy serio.

—Entiendo —accedió—. Habla.

—Acabo de ver a Mimi siéndole infiel a nuestro padre con Taichi.

El gesto de Yamato era de una total inexpresión, lo cual extrañó sobre manera a Takeru, se esperaba que semejante noticia lo desbalancear por completo. Sólo existía una posible explicación a eso.

—¿Ya lo sabías, verdad?

—Sí —así de seca fue su respuesta.

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada?

—Porque no quiero hacerlo —esto descolocó a Takeru y a Yamato se percató por lo que procedió a explicarse—. Se lo merece.

—¿Cómo que se lo merece?

Yamato se levantó de golpe, se volteó hacia la ventana y exclamó:

—¡Se lo merece! ¡Dime Takeru, ¿cuántas veces le ha sido infiel a sus parejas?! ¡¿Cuántas veces ha engañado y mentido sin tener el menor rastro de remordimiento?! ¡Dime! ¿No crees que es justo lo que le está pasando?

—No lo sé, no me lo he cuestionado y tampoco estoy seguro de querer hacerlo. Pero dime, ¿crees que por el simple hecho de merecerlo, está bien que viva engañado y qué nosotros, de alguna forma, lo encubramos para hacerlo pagar por habernos abandonado?

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que sí?

—Tendría que decirte que eso es algo que no nos corresponde a nosotros.

—Entonces yo tendría que preguntarte que si no nos corresponde a nosotros, ¿entonces a quién?

—Eso tampoco lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no nos toca. Además, ¿qué crees que pase con Mimi y Taichi?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. Le planteé los posibles escenarios a Taichi. Y sinceramente, me importa un bledo lo que le suceda a Tachikawa.

—¿Por qué tienes resentimiento con ella? Es a la única pareja de papá a la que les has mostrado una actitud hostil, a las demás las ignorabas.

—¡¿En verdad quieres saberlo?! —le cuestionó furibundo y asintió con la cabeza— Porque llegó a interesarme el día en que la conocí. Pero por cosas del destino, ella se fijó en nuestro padre y él en ella. No tuve nada más que hacer. Así que decidí odiarla para quitarme de la cabeza las estúpidas ideas que llegué a forjarme.

En su tono de voz podía identificarse claras señales de rencor. Takeru quedó anonadado por otra nueva noticia. Se despidió y partió rumbo a su casa sabiendo que no iba a poder contar con la ayuda de su hermano. Cuando llegó, se percató que Hikari aún no arribaba y consideró que era lo mejor; tenía mucho en que pensar. Por supuesto que no iba a comentarle ni una sola palabra a su prometida y eso era una de las cosas que más le inquietaba, nunca le había guardado un secreto de semejante naturaleza.

Pasó una noche intranquila, era imposible que fuese de otra forma. Por fortuna, Hikari aún no se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo, en parte porque llegó un poco noche y partió muy temprano. Sólo pudo dormir algunas horas, ya muy cerca de la mañana, y más por el cansancio físico y emocional. Trató de ocupar su mente en otra cosa, sin conseguirlo y siguió en ese tenor los días consecutivos. Casi no salía de su casa porque carecía del mínimo interés: sólo lo hacía en los casos que era absolutamente necesario. Un par de semanas después, como a media tarde, el sonido del timbre lo sorprendió totalmente, Hikari tenía llaves y él no esperaba ninguna visita.

Al abrir se topó de frente con su padre y Mimi. Un gesto desencajado apareció en su rostro y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó su progenitor.

—No, simplemente no he pasado buena noche y no esperaba verlos. ¿A qué debo su visita? —cuestionó mientras le cedía el paso a la pareja.

—Nada en particular hijo. Pasábamos por el vecindario y decidimos hacer una visita.

En lo que sostuvieron la charla, pudo notar que Mimi estaba más seria de lo acostumbrado, parecía algo triste y alicaída; lejana al momento. Hiroaki tuvo que atender una llamada y salió del departamento; Mimi le pidió prestado su baño y se quedó solo en la sala. Fijó su vista en el bolso abierto de Mimi en el borde de la mesa, el peso le termino ganando y cayó al suelo. Presto se apresuró a recoger las cosas, entre ellas vio unos análisis, la curiosidad pudo más que él y los leyó, quedando anonadado por lo que vieron sus ojos. Escuchó el accionar del escusado y rápido guardó todas las cosas, fue tanta la prisa que no se percató que los análisis habían quedado a la vista. En definitiva, esto no iba a terminar bien y hasta temía por su relación.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero haya sido de su agrado.


	8. VIII: Sonó el timbre

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este fic es propiedad de HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Luces en el cielo**

 **VIII**

 **Sonó el timbre**

Se estaba terminando de arreglar colocándose y ajustándose el saco, echándose la última mirada al espejo. Luego dio una pequeña vuelta por su departamento, dando una revisión más y afinando detalles, todo tenía que salir bien. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a cuestionarse si era buena idea lo que había planeado. Para ello, tuvo que remembrar los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Todo comenzó un lunes en la mañana en la oficina, las cosas iban como de costumbre hasta que recibió una llamada que no se esperaba.

—¿Cómo has estado hijo? —preguntó la otra persona en el otro lado de la línea y reconoció instantáneamente la voz de su padre.

—Eh, bien, padre. Trabajando, ya sabe. ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?

—Bien, bien. Acabamos de reunirnos con tu hermana y hablamos sobre su compromiso. Estamos muy contentos de que vaya a formar un hogar con un muchacho tan bueno como Takeru.

Esas palabras molestaron a Taichi. Estaba seguro de que no habían tocado el tema de su ausencia en la cena de compromiso y de que no ofrecieron ni una sola disculpa. También conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabía que ella nunca se atrevería a hacerle una exigencia de semejante naturaleza.

—¿Taichi, estás ahí, estás bien? —le cuestionó su progenitor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Sí, perdone! Lo que sucede es que me acaba de llegar un documento urgente —mintió y no se sentía culpable en lo más mínimo, no con sus padres.

—Te decía, ¿no sé qué estás esperando para contraer matrimonio? No estoy seguro de que seas consciente de las consecuencias que ello te puede acarrear —y ahí estaba la misma cantaleta de siempre.

—Créame padre, sino he contraído nupcias es porque no he encontrado a la persona indicada para ello.

—Esas son patrañas y niñerías, lo que pasa es que quieres evitar la responsabilidad. Creí que tu empleo había cambiado eso en ti —no respondió a eso—. Bueno —expresó un poco más sereno—, debe de haber alguien que por lo menos te haga sentir cómodo y que sea de buena familia, ¿no? Créeme, a estas alturas nos conformamos con que venga de una familia decente y de buenos valores y no necesariamente de una de las más importantes del país.

La primera y única persona que se le vino a la mente fue Mimi.

—Tal vez haya una mujer que… —iba a mencionarla cuando su padre lo interrumpió.

—Mira, eso no importa. Sólo queremos que lo medites concienzudamente. Recuerda que sólo buscamos lo mejor para ti.

Colgó sin decir más que algunas palabras de que entendía el sentir de sus padres. Lo cierto es que Mimi, en los pocos meses que llevaban juntos, había trastocado su vida. La pensaba casi todo el tiempo y los mementos que no podían estar juntos se le hacían eternos pero, por lo mismo, cada reencuentro traía consigo una gran carga de felicidad e ilusión. No estaba enamorado, aunque tampoco podría asegurarlo, nunca lo había estado anteriormente así que no sabía que se sentía y estaba gravemente confundido. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de qué haría cualquier cosa por ver sonreír a Mimi Tachikawa.

De pronto, pedirle matrimonio sonaba una completa locura con sentido. Ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar su vida sola, nunca se lo había planteado de esa manera, y estaba seguro de que con Hiroaki las cosas no podían llegar a más. Recordaba que una vez, en sus años de adolescente, el papá de Yamato le había confesado que nunca se volvería a casar, que eso era pérdida de tiempo y que sería una distracción severa para su trabajo. Y en lo que le concernía, no creía que su rival hubiese cambiado de opinión.

El timbre sonó sacándolo de su ensoñación. Se levantó a abrir la puerta y recibir a su visita.

 **~ · ~**

Eso no podía estarle pasando, no en esos momentos. No sabía que hacer, no estaba segura de cuales eran la más fuerte de las sensaciones que albergaba su pecho. Posiblemente, la angustia y la duda eran las que llevaban la delantera. Había sido una total inconsciente al no cuidarse. Hiroaki le había dicho que estaba en contra de eso, que no se preocupara, que él era el que iba tomar las debidas precauciones; claro que nunca le creyó. Y con Taichi nunca lo consideró, sus encuentros eran pasionales, furtivos y efímeros; no había tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias o la belleza del momento se perdería.

Por eso su alma estaba inquieta, había sostenido relaciones carnales con dos hombres y ahora que estaba embarazada no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién de ellos era el padre de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre. Había escuchado muchas veces a Hiroaki diciendo que era consciente de que había sido un mal padre para sus hijos y que ya no quería pasar por eso otra vez. Así es que lo más seguro es que al enterarse de su embarazo, la relación se cortaría y terminaría como una madre soltera. Con Taichi había algo similar, lo que ambos buscaban era diversión y el tener la responsabilidad de criar a una criatura podía tener mucha cosas pero no combinaba con el concepto de diversión del que ambos habían hecho gala hasta el momento. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. De lo único que estaba segura es que, pasase lo que pasase, ella tendría a la creatura.

Cuando se enteró se preguntó qué es lo que harían algunas de sus colegas en una situación similar. La respuesta que se le vino a la mente fue: aborto. La simple idea le dio repulsión. Lo que en sus planes a corto y mediano plazo estaba su desarrollo profesional. Nunca se puso a pensar, seriamente, en la maternidad, hasta ahora que ya estaba inmersa en ese proceso. Lo tenía claro, la criatura era la menos culpable de todo lo que sucedía y ella tomaría la parte de su responsabilidad, sólo esperaba que la otra parte brindara su apoyo. Aunque para eso, tenía que aclarar ese punto.

Los nervios aún no la abandonaban; y eso que se había asegurado de inventarle una buena excusa a Hiroaki, le había llamado para decirle que iba a estar en una reunión con varias amigas y que no iba a tener apagado el móvil. Vio su mano temblar mientras su dedo índice se colocaba en el timbre de la puerta y se decidía a presionarlo. Unos pocos segundos después, escuchó unos pasos en el interior del departamento y la puerta se abrió mostrando a un elegante Taichi. Se introdujo, apenas dando un pequeño saludo, pero al ver el interior se quedó sin palabras. Las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar estaba iluminado por una gran cantidad de velas. Varios aromas, todos ellos de sensación agradable, llegaron hasta su nariz y calmaron las ansias de poner las cosas en claro de una vez por todas.

Se puso a observar lo demás, la mesa estaba puesta para una cena para dos; a un lado descansaba, en un pequeño carrito, una vasija con un champagne enfriándose y se podían escuchar las suaves notas de un saxofón salir de las bocinas del estéreo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —prontamente cuestionó.

—Te dije que quería invitarte a cenar y eso hago. Creo que es bueno cambiar un poco la rutina de nuestros encuentros. Tal vez sea el momento de probar otras cosas.

Se sintió atrapada por la atmosfera y tomó asiento. Cenaron tranquilamente, charlaron un poco de cosas sin importancia y terminaron retozando en la cama. A diferencia de otros encuentros, este fue más tranquilo y tierno. Mantuvieron un lazo sentimental diferente del puramente pasional. Estaban acostados, él había pasado un brazo por su cuello y ella estaba recostada en su pecho.

—¿Mimi, estás despierta? —la muchacha hizo un ruido afirmándolo y continuó— Quiero hablar contigo de algo serio.

—También quisiera comentarte algo —respondió.

—Primero déjame hablar a mí —suspiró, recostó su cabeza en la cabecera y prosiguió—. Necesito que seas sincera conmigo: ¿Amas a Hiroaki?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Nunca hablamos de él. Se supone que no debemos hablar de él

—¡Haz el favor de contestar! —pero al no recibir respuesta, continuó porque esa duda le estaba brindando esperanza—. No quiero seguir con el rumbo que está tomando esta relación.

—Ya veo, te has cansado y todo esto fue la despedida. Déjame decirte que te quedó muy linda. ¡Gracias! —expresó en un tono sarcástico e hiriente.

Se sentía decepcionada pero al menos había quedado resuelta esa duda. Se quitó las sabanas de encima y procedía a abandonar la cama cuando la mano de Taichi la detuvo.

—¡Espera que aún no he terminado!

—¡¿Qué acaso hay algo más?! ¡Sí quieres que estos encuentros se acaben me parece que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar!

—Te equivocas. Porque sólo dije que no quería continuar con el rumbo de esta relación. Mi deseo es cambiarlo. Quiero saber si te interesa casarte conmigo.

Esa simple frase la descolocó en más de un sentido. Era un manojo de nervios, de dudas, de indecisión. Simplemente no sabía si era una buena o mala noticia.

—¿No crees que es un poco temerario lo que estás haciendo? De pasar a tomar el rol de amante al de esposo, es un cambio muy brusco, ¿no?

—Puede ser, pero nunca le he rehuido a las cosas y lo cierto es que disfruto mucho de tu compañía. Por eso mismo te pregunté si amas a Hiroaki, quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad.

—Yo, no sé…

—¡Eh! Tampoco te presiones —expresó para calmarla—. El que tengas dudas es muy alentador para mí. Porque significa que soy importante para ti o por lo menos que este juego te ha resultado entretenido. Tomate el tiempo que quieras para pensar mi loca propuesta, mi principal objetivo es que supieras lo que he pensado. No me importa lo demás.

—¡¿En serio no te importa lo demás?! ¡¿Tampoco te interesa que podríamos estar fastidiando la relación de tu hermana?!

Fue el turno de Taichi de tener un gesto sorpresivo en su rostro. Hasta ese momento, no se le había pasado por la mente, en lo más mínimo, el posible daño que le estaba realizando a su hermana.

Mimi iba a tomar la palabra, se sentía culpable de sus últimas palabras. Le había dolido la facilidad con la que Taichi había expresado esas palabras, pero en el fondo agradecía que fuese un poco egoísta y sólo pensase en ellos dos. Iba a hablar pero el sonido del timbre se lo impidió y captó su atención. Lo cierto es que no esperaban a nadie. Taichi se puso el pantalón y se puso la camisa sin abrochársela y fue a atender a la inesperada visita.

 **~ · ~**

Ira, eso es lo único que sentía en ese momento. Se habían burlado de él y quién sabe desde cuándo. Bajó de su vehículo y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza, dejando escapar un poco de su frustración. Al emprender el paso, trataba de que su constante tropezar y tambalear, debido a las copas que se había tomado, no le impidiesen llegar a su objetivo.

El día que fue a visitar a su hijo, encontró el resultado de unos análisis que se hizo Mimi, de los cuales no tenía conocimiento alguno. Lo que leyó lo dejo anonadado y la única explicación que su mente encontraba es que la muchacha le había sido infiel. Una especie de locura lo comenzó a invadir y lo primero que hizo fue cerciorarse mandándola a espiar y mayor fue su sorpresa al confirmar sus sospechas y descubrir con quien la engañaba: Taichi Yagami, el mejor amigo de su primogénito.

Trató de evitar a los muchachos lo más que pudo y evitar dar cualquier señal de haberlos descubierto. Pero eso sólo alimentaba su ira interna. Cuando Mimi lo llamó para decirle que había quedado con unas amigas, sospechó que iba a tener otro encuentro. Él fingió tener una junta, pero en lugar de eso fue a su departamento y comenzó a servirse, y beberse, un vaso de whisky tras otro. Marcó el número de Mimi pero una contestadora lo reportaba como apagado o fuera del área de servicio. Así que entró a su cuarto, sacó una bolsa de papel, tomó sus llaves y subió a su auto.

Parecía que lo estaba persiguiendo algún espíritu maligno, porque la velocidad a la que iba no era, ni de cerca, la permitida. Se pasó todas las luces rojas que le tocaron y fue una suerte que llegara sin sufrir accidente alguno.

Con paso firme, aunque torpes, llegó a la puerta del departamento de Taichi. Tocó el timbre y esperó que atendieran a la puerta. Cuando vio el rostro del muchacho asomándose por la puerta, vio un gesto de sorpresa y miedo. Empujó la puerta, sacó un revólver de la bolsa que llevaba y apuntó a Taichi. Se introdujo a la vivienda y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

—¡¿Ustedes dos pensaron que no llegaría a darme cuenta de la maldita aventura que han estado sosteniendo?! ¡¿Me creen idiota?! —gritó para comenzar a liberar su furia.

Mimi salió de la recamara con una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Actuó prontamente al reconocer la voz del recién llegado.

—¡Mimi, regresa a dentro y enciérrate! —le ordenó un exaltado y preocupado Taichi.

—¡Me la van a pagar! ¡Juro que me la van a pagar!

El cómo los descubrió los tenía sin cuidado en esos momentos. El arma con la que les apuntaba era su único temor. En ningún momento se plantearon un escenario similar. Por lo general, cuando te diviertes con algo peligroso, nunca piensas en las consecuencias hasta que se presentan ante ti. El asunto ya no era tan divertido como en un principio.

De pronto, un sonido los tomó por sorpresa. Se escuchó el sonar del timbre y detrás de él, el accionar de un arma.

* * *

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero haya sido de su agrado.


	9. IX: Heridas

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este fic es propiedad de HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Luces en el cielo**

 **IX**

 **Heridas**

Corría sin parar, en esos momentos no tenía en la mente otra cosa más que llegar pronto a las puertas del hospital. El cielo parecía compartir su pena, la lluvia que caía parecía que eran las lágrimas que ella aún no podía derramar.

Entró con la misma velocidad con la que empezó su andar desde que se bajó del taxi. Llegó a la recepción y pidió informes sobre su hermano. Le dijeron que estaba en el quirófano, que había sido alcanzado por una bala y que hablara con el médico para saber su situación. Eso la deprimió.

Pasó a la sala de espera y vio a Takeru yendo de un lado a otro. Cuando se dio cuenta de su llegada, la abrazó y comenzó a reconfortarla. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero se dijo a si misma que aún no era el momento. Una figura, recostada en un sillón, llamó su atención.

—¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó Takeru. Una pregunta tierna y de respuesta previsible.

—Mal. Takeru, dime, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué mi hermano fue herido, quién lo hizo y cómo llegaste a su auxilio? ¿Y quién es ella?

—Es Mimi, ella estaba en el departamento de Taichi cuando sucedió el incidente.

—¿Por qué estaba ahí? No entiendo.

Takeru hizo que se sentaran, emitió un fuerte suspiro y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Lo que te voy a contar es delicado. Ellos han mantenido una relación furtiva desde hace tiempo. Mi papá se enteró y quiso tomar venganza. Iba a verlo a su departamento cuando lo vi abordar su auto y decidí seguirlo. Iba llegando al departamento de tu hermano, toqué el timbre y sonó un disparo. Abrí la puerta y encontré a mi padre con un arma, Mimi llena de lágrimas y Taichi en el piso. Tomé mi celular y marqué a emergencias, le dije a Mimi que se fuera a cambiar, después llegó la policía y se han llevado a mi padre.

Incredulidad, eso es lo único que reflejaba su rostro. No podía creer eso, nada. Era imposible que no se hubiese dado cuenta de semejante detalle. Pero se detuvo a pensar un momento y una horrorosa idea cruzó por su mente.

—¿Tú también lo sabías, Takeru?

La respuesta que recibió fue Takeru bajando la cabeza. Un gesto simple pero significativo. Rompió el contacto con sus manos y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda. Se sentía mal, sentía que le faltaba el aíre para respirar.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Siendo honesto, no estoy seguro siquiera de haberme atrevido hacerlo. De no ser por lo que pasó, tal vez nunca me habría atrevido a contarte algo. Y en parte es mi culpa. si no hubiera tocado el timbre, mi padre no se habría espantado y jalado ese gatillo.

Una lágrima rebelde surcó por su rostro. La limpió y se controló, no iba a llorar en esos momentos.

—¿Y cómo se enteró tu padre de la relación de mi hermano con Mimi?

—No lo sé.

—Posiblemente de la misma forma que tú —la voz de Mimi los sorprendió—. Él sabía que estoy embarazada. Y el día que fui a tu departamento, noté que mis análisis habían sido cambiados de lugar, así que deduje que fuiste tú quien los leyó.

Una sorpresa más para Hikari. Había la posibilidad de que su hermano se convirtiera en padre. Mimi se puso de pie y abandonó la sala. Nadie la siguió, los dos eran conscientes de que necesitaba de un tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

—¿Así fue cómo te enteraste?

—No, yo los vi un día que fui a la librería. Lo del embarazo lo supe unas semanas después.

—Ya veo, a parir de ahí fue cuando comenzaste a pórtate raro —claramente ella había notado esos cambios, pero por prudencia no quiso preguntar. Ahora no hacía falta—. ¿Sabes quién es el padre?

—Sí lo sé. El padre es…

Pero una enfermera les avisó que la cirugía había sido exitosa y que ya lo estaban pasando a un cuarto que sólo una persona podía pasar a verlo. Hikari dio gracias a su buena suerte, toda esa situación la tenía incómoda. Pasó al cuarto y vio a su hermano dormido, con una máscara de oxígeno, el pecho desnudo y el hombro vendado. Se sentó en una silla y se colocó a su lado. Tomó su mano y recostó su cabeza en el abdomen de su hermano. Fue en ese momento en el que se dejó vencer y vació todo su sentir en el llanto que le producía el dolor de tantas heridas.

A la siguiente mañana, ella aún continuaba velando por su hermano. Una enfermera le pidió que saliera de la habitación porque tenían que lavar la herida, cambiar vendajes y darle un rápido baño. Además, aprovechó para recomendarle que fuera a su casa, descansara un poco y tomara una ducha. La idea no era mala y decidió ir a su casa y tomar un baño. No tenía pendiente de encontrarse con Takeru, Yamato le había dicho que se quedaría en su departamento.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, vio a una preocupada Mimi salir de ver a un médico. Se toparon de frente y pudo ver en los ojos de la muchacha un profundo temor. Analizando su situación, no le extraño que cierta idea perversa, ante sus ojos, pudiera cruzarse por su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien, Mimi? —no pudo encontrar una mejor manera de empezar y se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

—No, no sé qué hacer. Taichi aún no despierta, no sé nada sobre su estado. Lo más seguro es que Hiroaki terminé sus días en prisión y desconozco quién de los dos es el padre de mi hijo. Estás últimas horas, he pensado que tal vez lo mejor sea… que…

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra abortar, Mimi! —gritó un poco alterada, pero inmediatamente retomó el control y moderó su tono al recordar el lugar en el que estaban—Puedo ver que te sientes sola sin ningún tipo de apoyo y que dudas sobre tu futuro y el de tu hijo. Pero eso no debería preocuparte, no vas a estar sola. Si es hijo de Hiroaki es hermano menor de Takeru; si es hijo de Taichi, va a ser mi sobrino. Y, dependiendo el caso, ninguno de los dos te abandonaremos en un momento como este.

Su tono era seco, sin comprensión alguna, más cercano a un regaño. Eso hizo que Mimi partiera llorando, tal vez por enésima vez en lo que iba del día.

La ducha fue fabulosa, no se quedó a dormir en parte porque aún le causaba dolor estar en un espacio que le recordara a Takeru y en otra porque prefería estar con su hermano. Dormiría en el camión de camino.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de hospital, al fin lo encontró despierto y en compañía de Takeru y Yamato. Corrió en su dirección y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, quien se lamentó con un pequeño quejido debido a tan efusiva muestra de afecto.

—¿Creías que al fin te ibas a librar de mí? Por suerte eso no ocurrirá en esta ocasión —Hikari le dio un pequeño y simbólico golpe dando a entender su desagrado por la broma.

Luego vio que su hermano cambiaba su semblante por uno más serio. Puso atención a Takeru y vio que estaba tratando de hablar por teléfono con alguien aunque el uso del celular estuviese prohibido.

—¿Nada aún, Takeru?

—No Taichi, no me contesta.

—¿A quién buscan? —preguntó viendo a su hermano, todavía no se sentía con el valor de sostener la mirada a su novio.

—A Mimi. No la he visto desde que recibí el disparo. Tuve un sueño hace poco rato, antes de despertar, ella estaba a mi lado y lloraba.

—Sospechó que ha decidido marcharse —comentó Takeru.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —le cuestionó.

—Porque está embarazada y no sabe quién de los dos es el padre —contestó Hikari descolocando a Taichi y Yamato quienes no tenían ni idea de nada.

—¿Embarazada? ¿Será mío?

—Es tuyo —contestaron los dos hermanos Ishida al mismo tiempo, lo que llamó la atención de los Yagami.

—¿Cómo saben eso? —preguntó Taichi.

Yamato estaba de espaldas viendo por la ventana. Volteó un momento para ver a su hermano y decidió ser él el que hablará.

—Porque nuestro padre ya no puede tener hijos. Se hizo la vasectomía poco después del divorcio. Por eso siempre se mostraba confiado en que ninguna de sus parejas iba a salir embarazada.

—Entonces, esa criatura es mía —dicho esto, Taichi corrió las cobijas y se sentó en su cama.

Los demás se alteraron se pusieron junto a él. Hikari preguntó: —¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Es obvio no. Voy a buscarla en ese instante.

—No digas tonterías —expresó Yamato—. No vas a poder hacer nada hasta que estés sano.

Al final, pudieron hacerlo desistir con la promesa de que ellos seguirían con la búsqueda. Los primeros en salir fueron Hikari y Takeru. Yamato decidió quedarse pues sabía que tenían que hablar y dejar las cosas claras, para bien o para mal.

Un silencio sepulcral los envolvía, uno incómodo y haciendo su presentación. Ninguno de los dos sabía con qué iniciar la plática que consideraban necesaria. Takeru se sentía muy culpable y Hikari seguía dolida, sin mencionar que también avergonzada por el actuar de su hermano.

—¿Qué va a pasar con tu papá?

—Está detenido por posesión de un arma, por no tener licencia e intento de homicidio. Lo más probable, por lo que nos ha dicho Taichi, es que le den cadena perpetua. Hubiera sido peor, si lo hubiese asesinado tal vez recibiría la pena de muerte.

—¿Mi hermano va a levantar una denuncia?

—Por lo que dijo, creo que no. Pero eso no importa, la posesión de armas e intento de homicidio son delitos que se persiguen de oficio.

Se sentía culpable por haber hecho semejante pregunta, a veces la presión te hace hacer cosas inconscientemente. Era tanta su vergüenza que prefirió terminar la conversación con una frase tajante.

—Si gustas, puedes cancelar tu boleto de avión —salió corriendo sin detenerse.

Era consciente de que prácticamente habían terminado su relación y es que esto podría ser el inicio de muchos reclamos. Por culpa de su hermano, su padre terminaría en la cárcel. Por culpa de su padre, su hermano estuvo cerca de la muerte. Esas son heridas que son difíciles de sanar y más cuando están recién hechas, cuando sangran en lo más profundo del alma. Las lágrimas de dolor son la sangre que emana del alma.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído! En especial a la festejada: **HikariCaelum** , a **Veritho Frankqui** y a **Guest**. Espero que esto sea de su agrado.


	10. X: Caso cerrado

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este fic es propiedad de HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Luces en el cielo**

 **X**

 **Caso cerrado**

El muchacho tan pronto termina su relato se levanta, dándome la espalda. Imagino que ha de ser muy pesado recordar todo lo que ha vivido en los últimos meses. Su declaración termina por dar rumbo a nuestra investigación. Comenzamos con dos vertientes, la primera es la del crimen pasional. El testimonio de Takeru la confirma. La segunda era un caso de fraude o problemas de negocios, teníamos información de que estos dos estaban haciendo algunos tratos con algunas propiedades, pero desde un principio nos pareció improbable. Esto tenía tintes de otra índole.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó por si quiere agregar algo.

—En lo que compete a mi conocimiento, sí.

—Pues se lo agradezco. Su testimonio, sin duda, agilizará todo el proceso. Tendré que llamarlo a declarar. ¿Está dispuesto? —además hay algo más que investigar, ¿por qué su nombre no figuró en el expediente?

Noto que aprieta con fuerza ambos puños. Baja la cabeza, inhala y exhala muy fuerte y se voltea.

—Sí, lo considero justo, aunque vaya en contra de mi propio padre.

—Comprendo.

—Sólo le informo que tengo un viaje planeado para dentro de unos días. Espero que no haya problemas.

—En lo absoluto, todavía se tiene que hacer otras cosas antes de pasar a juicio y proseguir con el debido proceso. Sólo le pido que no extienda, a donde quiera que vaya, su estancia —afirma haber entendido con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Se le ofrece algo más? —le cuestiono, pero es más por consideración que otra cosa. Espero con ansias que me diga que no para poder ir a retirarme por fin.

—Sí, hay una última cosa, ¿si no es molestia? —y mi mala suerte continua.

—No, no, no es molestia —siendo franco, se lo debo, me ayudó a adelantar este fastidioso caso—. ¿Qué es con precisión lo que se te ofrece?

—Me gustaría poder visitar a mi papá.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? —niega con la cabeza, al parecer tiene cierta urgencia de hablar con él— Bueno, verás, estas no son horas de visita. Pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo, sólo que voy a tener que acompañarte. ¿Te molesta?

—Para nada.

Lo llevo a la sección de celdas, por suerte todavía no hacemos el traslado al reclusorio. Me presento ante el detenido, le digo que tiene una visita, me hago a un lado para que pueda ver a su visitante. Paso por un lado del muchacho y le digo el poco tiempo que tiene. Me retiro un espacio considerable. No quiero escuchar la conversación, pero también tengo algunas reservas, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Ishida padre.

—Vine a verte, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo estabas.

—También vienes a reclamarme por todo lo malo que he hecho en mi vida.

—No, yo no soy Yamato. Si has hecho mal o no, es algo que tienes que meditar concienzudamente. Sólo busco la respuesta una sola interrogante: ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Hiroaki agacha la cabeza. Se levanta de su asiento y comienza a dar vuelta por toda la celda, me pongo alerta. Pero no creo que esto sea un intento de escape, parece ser que este hombre y sus dos hijos se parecen en algunas cosas.

—Me dio rabia y quise desquitarme —termina respondiendo.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Sí, por eso, creo que es una razón suficientemente poderosa. Me vieron la cara de imbécil, no creas que todo en el mundo es racional, esas son puras patrañas. El mundo se gobierna por los sentimientos, la satisfacción y el placer.

—Me da pena tu caso, padre.

—Mira nada más. Mi hijo menor siente pena por mí y el mayor se alegra de lo que me está pasando. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo tu hermano? —Takeru niega con la cabeza— Dijo que yo había hecho esto porque, en el fondo, le temo al abandono. Qué mi debilidad con las mujeres se conjuga con mi miedo a la soledad y que por eso, muchas veces, yo era el que terminaba con mis relaciones antes que ellas me terminaran a mí. Y qué por eso me merezco que Mimi me haya engañado y perdido para siempre.

Ese chico le expuso una teoría interesante, pero no estoy en posición de validarla o descalificarla. Además, tampoco me apetece hacerlo.

—Tal vez debas meditar sus palabras. Algo de razón han de tener. Mi tiempo se ha terminado, padre, te visitaré lo más que pueda y debo testificar en tu juicio. Espero puedas perdonarme.

—¿Qué irónico? Tu pidiéndome perdón por hacer algo justo y nunca he sido capaz de pedir disculpas por tantos años de abandono.

—No son necesarias. Nunca te guardé rencor alguno. Lo que más me dolió, conforme fui creciendo, fue ver extinguirse la esperanza de ver a mi familia unida una vez más. Ese mismo crecimiento me hizo darme cuenta de que tal vez era mejor así y lo confirmé en la cena de mi compromiso.

Takeru se está yendo, pero Hiroaki lo detiene un momento más.

—Sobre eso, me gustaría darte un consejo. Sé que no soy la persona más capacitada para darte uno, pero espero lo medites un poco. No dejes que esta situación interfiera en tu relación. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada.

—Creo que ya es algo tarde para eso.

—No lo creo. Sólo no te rindas.

Partimos. La visita, definitivamente, ha terminado. Llegamos a mi oficina y el joven se despide. Su andar es lento y su semblante triste. Me causa una profunda lastima por él y su situación. No puedo hacer otra cosa por el momento, no es algo que me competa. Estoy en deuda con él, debido a un error pudimos haber omitido su testimonio. El que haya decidido declarar contra su propio padre debió de ser una difícil decisión y eso es una grata sorpresa. Hace que renazca en mí una pizca de esperanza, un sentimiento que creí haber perdido.

Voy a mi escritorio, termino de guardar unos papeles que necesitaré. Tomo mi saco, apago las luces y cierro con llave mi despacho. Parto a casa, necesito la compañía de mi esposa. Le alegrará saber que pronto dejaré las calles. Se alegrará por un nuevo caso cerrado.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído! Especialmente a **HikariCaelum** , **jacque-kari** y **Veritho Frankqui**. ¡Les agradezco los comentarios! El siguiente capítulo es el último. Lo subiré en dos días. ¡Hasta entonces y gracias nuevamente!


	11. XI: Luces sonrientes en el cielo

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este fic es propiedad de HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Luces en el cielo**

 **XI**

 **Luces sonrientes en el cielo**

Takeru estaba en la habitación en la que se quedaba en la casa de su hermano. En su mano izquierda tenía el boleto de avión con el que se supone iba a viajar al día siguiente con su novia; en la derecha tenía el auricular del teléfono para marcar a la aerolínea y cancelar su pasaje. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se lo impedía.

Su mente trajo a colación el consejo que le había dado su padre un par de noches atrás. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Colgó, a quién quería engañar, no tenía ni la menor intención de cancelar ese viaje.

El sonido del timbre le comunicó la llegada de un visitante. Cuando atendió, se alegró mucho de ver a su madre, hacía tiempo que no la veía.

—Hola mamá. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —saludó y la invitó pasar y a tomar asiento.

—Vine a verte. Yamato me contó lo que te ha pasado. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Aún no lo sé, mamá.

—Tal vez deberías tomar en cuenta el consejo que te dio tu padre el día que lo fuiste a ver.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? —expresó, claramente, sorprendido.

—Fui a verlo ayer y me contó lo que estuvieron platicando. Al parecer le sorprendió demasiado que no le guardes rencor alguno, pero eso no es nada extraño para mí, te conozco y eso es parte de tu personalidad. Además, me dijo de tu problema y el consejo que te dio. Me pareció muy bueno.

—Después de todo lo que te hizo y, ¿lo vas a ver en un momento como este? ¿No lo desprecias? Creo que de todos, tú eres la que tiene más derecho a estar enojada.

—No te voy a mentir. Al principio lo odié mucho, pero fui consciente de que no era sano para ustedes cargar con un rencor tan grande en el alma. Nunca les hablé mal de su padre porque no me pareció lo indicado y con el tiempo ese odio se fue suavizando. Ahora, le tengo lástima por lo que está pasando y lo que le va a pasar —hizo una ligera pausa, miró directamente a los ojos de su hijo y con voz dulce y clara, preguntó—. ¿La vas a dejar ir?

—¡No quiero, madre, no quiero hacerlo! —expresó con voz cortada y unas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro— Pero está muy dolida, no soportaría que llegue a odiarme por todo lo que pasó.

—Ya cielo, no llores —lo consoló mientras limpiaba esas lágrimas con sus manos—. Estoy segura que todos esos nobles sentimientos que tiene aún los conserva. No permitas que el miedo te impida actuar. Sólo piensa en todo lo que te perderás si no luchas por ella. ¿Qué sería lo que más extrañarías?

—Serían tantas cosas que no sé. Creo que su sonrisa sería la perdida más dolorosa. Cada una de ellas brillaba con la intensidad de un amanecer, nítido y claro; quedarían grabadas en mi memoria por siempre, serían mis recuerdos más valiosos. ¡Pero qué idiota soy! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarle encargado algo tan importante a algo tan endeble como la memoria?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si llego a perderla?! Simple, perdería todo registro de esas pequeñas alboradas. ¡No! ¡No puedo permitir eso! Es egoísta, pero si puedo tenerla a mi lado y verla sonreír, aunque no recuerde nada más, sabré que no hay nada mejor que eso. Que puedo estar en paz conmigo y los demás.

Su madre sólo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Se levantó con coraje y buscó su valija, la abrió y empezó a meter en ella un poco de ropa y algunos objetos de higiene personal. Natsuko salió del departamento sin decir palabra alguna. Sólo esperaba que su ayuda fuera efectiva.

 **~ · ~**

La voz que se transmitía por el megáfono pedía a todos los pasajeros de su vuelo que comenzaran el abordaje. Se tenía que ir a Londres por unos días pero no quería hacerlo con tantas cosas en su cabeza, alma y corazón. Un mal estado para realizar un viaje.

Su mayor preocupación seguía siendo su hermano, el muy imprudente había salido hace un par de días del hospital, fue la última vez que lo vio. Imprudente porque seguía empecinado en buscar a Mimi y a su hijo aún y con su estado de salud. En ese momento, esa charla acudió a su memoria.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó preocupada.

—Por supuesto —respondió inmediatamente sin rastro de duda—. Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida. Hablé con sus padres y un compañero de trabajo, ambos me dijeron que se había ido a Nueva York y voy a buscarla cueste lo que me cueste.

—Y si la encuentras, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—¿Tu qué crees? Pues desposarla y reconocer a mi hijo, hacerme responsable de lo que hice, de lo que hicimos.

—¿No te has parado a pensar en lo que dirán nuestro padres? ¿Qué tal si a ellos no les gusta?

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado. He estado pensando detenidamente, creo que no les va a importar en lo absoluto, el que me case va a ser una carga menos para ellos. Además, en el momento en que se enteren que van a ser abuelos, se les va a olvidar todo lo demás. En caso de que no estén de acuerdo, créeme, me va a importar un bledo. Casi nunca han estado para nosotros, no me siento con la obligación moral de pedir su consentimiento para algo. Ese problema lo tienes tú. De seguro es una de las tantas cosas que te impiden perdonar a Takeru.

—¿Cómo sabes que tenemos problemas?

—¡Por favor, Hikari! Te conozco muy bien y he notado que han estado distanciados. Además, Yamato me lo contó. Sólo los pormenores, es evidente que las cosas no van bien con ustedes. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, si se enteró y no te dijo una palabra, es porque se sentía entre la espada y la pared; no es una noticia fácil de comunicar. ¿Piensa que hubieras hecho en su lugar?

Hikari calló, no tenía nada que decir y agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

—Te diré qué es lo que hubieras hecho. En primer lugar, hubieras tratado de hablar conmigo y con lo testarudo que soy te hubiese dicho que no iba a dejar de frecuentar a Mimi y que no nos iban a descubrir. Después no sabrías que hacer y al final tampoco habrías dicho nada. No lo culpes, tampoco te sientas culpable. Si hay alguien responsable, ese soy yo. Ódiame a mí.

Hikari rompió en llanto y se abrazó a su hermano. Él la acarició en su cabeza, un gesto que hizo siempre, desde que eran unos niños.

—Tengo miedo que me odie, a fin de cuentas, su padre está en la cárcel.

—Eso, en parte, también es mi culpa. No creo que él llegue a sentir eso por nadie y mucho menos por ti. No permitas que el miedo te impida actuar. Si consideras que te equivocaste, que no lo creo, tu reacción fue hasta cierto punto normal, sólo tienes que pedir perdón; estoy seguro de que él lo va a entender. Creo que no haya nadie en el mundo quien pueda entenderte mejor que él —la tomó de la barbilla y la levantó haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos—. Prométeme que vas a intentar ser feliz sin importar lo que piensen los demás.

Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. En esos dos días trató de acercarse a Takeru, pero su miedo se lo impidió. Al final fue derrotada y el pensar la reacción de su hermano la hacía sentir peor.

La voz de la azafata la trajo de vuelta al presente. Le había preguntado si ya no había nadie más en la sala de espera. Contestó negativamente, ya no había nadie y posiblemente era su culpa de que así fuese.

—¡Disculpe! —se oyó a la distancia— ¡Falto yo! —afirmó Takeru al llegar frente a Hikari quien sonrió inconscientemente.

—Creí que habías cancelado tu boleto.

—Ya ves que no, no pude hacerlo.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Un par de pupilas hacían pequeños y rápidos movimientos de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, el otro par las seguía sin perder el rastro. Comenzando un baile íntimo.

—Hikari, quiero que me perdones. Sé que hice mal y que traicioné tu confianza, pero te pido una oportunidad. Quiero seguir viviendo experiencias contigo a mi lado. Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Quiero que sigamos viendo el amanecer y el atardecer, noches estrelladas y de luna llena; seguir viendo luces en el cielo —imploró con voz entrecortada por la carrera que había pegado.

—No Takeru, no puedo darte otra oportunidad —habló con voz temblorosa y ojos llorosos.

En ese momento el alma de Takeru se hizo pedazos. Su mente se debatía en una encrucijada, quería seguir mirándola para ver si podía guardar una última sonrisa pero a la vez tenía miedo de que fuese una sonrisa irónica, una de desprecio, indiferencia; no quería un recuerdo de un gesto que lo atormentaría por lo que le quedase de vida. Ese temor le ganó, la batalla estaba perdida y debía aceptarlo. Bajó la mirada y dio media vuelta, pero un par de tiernas y suaves manos tomaron la suya, lo detuvieron y lo obligaron a regresar a su antigua postura. Al hacerlo, pudo observar a una triste Hikari con la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

—No es necesario darte una oportunidad porque ambos cometimos errores y también tengo que pedir perdón, fui muy injusta contigo.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y sintió una calidez nacer de su interior. Ambos derramaron unas pocas lágrimas, pero estas eran de felicidad y consuelo. Las hemorragias de sus almas sanaron por completo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo que dar respuesta a la petición del otro, sus almas al fin volvían a estar en paz porque contaban con la presencia del otro.

La voz de la azafata los interrumpió. Ruborizada por tan linda muestra de amor en público, les pidió que abordaran para poder despegar. No dijo nada porque, aunque no es bien visto esa clase de escenas, era como ver una telecomedia en vivo y en directo.

Los dos se adentraron en el túnel. Ambos estaban contentos porque la idea de la estrella y el que su deseo pudiese haberse hecho realidad cruzó por sus cabezas. Hikari se sentía feliz, con fuerza, segura, valiente; no necesitaba nada más, ni siquiera aprobación alguna. Estaba enamorada. Takeru por fin podía descansar. Porque, aunque el cielo estuviese nublado, él podría seguir viendo la más brillante de las luces alumbrando en su cielo personal; sólo tenía que ver la sonrisa de Hikari.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído!** Disfruté demasiado al pensar, escribir y publicar esta historia. Sólo queda hacer manifiesto mi eterno agradecimiento a: **Guest** (por dejar review), **Veritho Fankqui** (por seguir la historia y dejar un par de comentarios) y **jacque-kari** (por comentar). A todos/as, se los agradezco en el alma. Además de reiterarles mi recomendación del fic de esta última: _Más allá de la ficción_.

Por último, una mención aparte es la destinataria de esta historia: **HikariCaelum**. Entre otras cosas, quisiera pedirte perdón por entregarte como regalo una historia totalmente predecible (algo característico en todas o la mayoría de mis historias. O puede que me haya formado esa idea a raíz de lo mucho que las pienso antes de escribirlas). Eso lo compruebo por las muchas teorías acertadas que expresaste en tus reviews. Tampoco es que me mortifique por eso, en parte todo lo que he escrito es por diversión; no busco nada más que darles vida esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza. También pido disculpas porque no es una historia tan alegre, no cómo tu que la derrochas mucho. Sólo espero que la hayas disfrutado tanto cómo yo lo hice al escribirla. Y, por enésima vez, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
